


Car Ride

by Amydiddle



Series: Drifter's Guardians [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bored in a car ride, Both of the small angels together, Drabble, Drifter's Guardians AU, Gen, Hobo Stan, Mullet Grunkle Stan, talk of dead animals, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Long car rides in the middle of nowhere can get boring, that is of course, if you don't have a rousing discussion with your angels/hallucinations about the benefits of poking roadkill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://amydiddle-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/151599034458/car-ride

“I spy with my little eye,” the voice said slowly as the child in the passenger’s seat of the car thought, “Something… blue.” 

Stanley hummed and let his eyes glance around the bare street he was driving over. The only thing blue about this barren landscape was the sky but he had learned after many times this game had come about to just play along a little longer. 

“Don’t know, could it be the ocean?” He said, chancing a look over at the boy next to him. 

A giggle escaped the child as he shook his head no. 

“Nope,” the boy snickered, “Guess again.” 

Stan hummed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. A small tree caught the corner of his eye as he drove passed it. It was an odd shape and seemed interesting.

“How about the tree, that is blue right?” 

“Nope,” the child whined, “Guess for real.” 

Stan sighed dramatically but let the real answer escape him. 

“Fine, is it the sky then?”

“Yep!” The child chirped and turned his attention back outside the window. His freckled nose was pressed up against the glass to look out at the woods they drove past. 

Stanley let the silence wash over him though he glanced to his side to see if the boy was still there. Every time he did the red and white stripes of the shirt caught his eye and he knew he was. Why the child hadn’t disappeared like he normally would confused him but he let it slide. 

“Hey,” a new voice said from the back seat, “A dead raccoon.” 

The new voice, the other kid, was suddenly in the back seat looking out the window just as Stan drove near a dead raccoon. 

“Oh cool!” The boy in the passenger’s seat laughed, “We should stop and poke at it. Don’t things like that explode if they are dead long enough?” 

“If we stop it will be to eat it,” Stan said with a roll of his eyes. The thought of food brought a grumble to his stomach. He needed to get some cash and food fast. 

“You can’t eat something that has been dead for a long time,” the second child said as he fixed his glasses, “That would be icky and you would get sick.” 

“Well when you put it that way,” Stan sighed since he knew the kid had a point. 

“Still say we should have poked it to see if it would explode,” the first boy pouted as he sank into the seat. 

When Stanley looked beside him the boy was gone and so was the one in the back. What had brought them in the first place was a mystery to him but now that they had disappeared he suddenly felt lonely on the open and empty road. 


End file.
